Typically, in the field of bicycles, the expression “right crank arm assembly” is used to indicate an assembly comprising a right crank arm and at least one front sprocket coupled with the right crank arm. The front sprocket, in particular, is the toothed wheel adapted to drive the chain of the bicycle for the motion transmission to the rear wheel of the bicycle, such motion being imparted by the cyclist through pedaling.
Right crank arm assemblies are known in which the front sprocket is directly coupled with the right crank arm.
Right crank arm assemblies are also known in which the front sprocket is coupled with the right crank arm through the interposition of an adapter disc made of a light material.
The present invention relates in particular to a right crank arm assembly in which the front sprocket is directly coupled with the right crank arm. In particular, this kind of right crank arm assemblies are heavier than those comprising an adapter, which is a drawback for a professional use.